Worth It
by moonhaku
Summary: [Oneshot sequel][SasuSaku] Sasuke's late for dinner. Again.


**Author's Note: **Hello! If you're here, then I am assuming that you have come screaming for revenge for ending **Cherry Tomato** with a cliffhanger. Nya. Please review and tell me what you think about this! It's not a full-blown sequel—just a (very short) oneshot on Sakura and Sasuke's new life (from third person perspective). This will be the last SasuSaku fic I will be writing in a looooong time (maybe a oneshot here or there). The SasuSaku-tardness wears off quickly, but the SasuHina-tardness will NEVER wear off!!! Nya. Enjoy!

**Edit: **This chapter is so cliché, I wanna die. It's the worst thing I have EVER written. NYUUU…-sobs-

**Disclaimer: Ok, if I were Masashi Kishimoto, then Sasuke and Hinata would've hooked up a long time ago. And they haven't. But they will. So that will technically make me Masashi Kishimoto when that day comes. 8D**

**---------------------------.oOo.---------------------------**

He was late.

He was never late.

But he was late.

And now, Sakura was mad.

She glared at the seat opposite of her as if she could burn a hole in it. The other people around her were careful to stay away from her burning gaze. What made her even more frightening was the long scar down her face. Some people said it was from a fight, some people said that she was kidnapped and then hurt. The second version was closer to the truth than the first.

Most people stayed away from her—with the exception of her few friends. They were all afraid of her, especially with her relationship the powerful Uchiha family. The little kids always pointed to her scar, asking innocently where she got it from. She would smile cheerfully and then send a death glare in their direction.

Actually, it was the Uchiha who was always with her that sent the death glare.

He was always with her, always being overly possessive, always shielding her from any unpleasantness. People said that with her, he changed. Instead of being the cold man that everyone knew (and apparently loved), he was more warm and understanding.

But that was only around her, of course.

Sakura huffed angrily, he _still_ wasn't here. Twenty-three years of life should always make him more punctual, not late. She knew that he must have a perfectly explainable reason—he took over his father's company when his brother ran off with some slut. But _tonight_? This really irked her.

Then she heard a commotion near the reception desk, the waitresses were all giggling and blushing furiously as a dark-haired man asked them where Table 7 was. It took them no less than _five minutes_ to tell him through all the insane giggling, where it was. He glared at them warningly, but they just giggled even more.

He walked over to the fuming Sakura. She whispered, "What the hell, Sasuke. You made me wait here for _hours_."

"Hn."

"Oh, whatever. It's not like you'll ever listen."

He smirked, Sakura always relented so easily when she was tired. He bent down and murmured, "There's a reason I'm late, you know."

"What? Business again? Sasuke, you can't always say business this, business that! I mean—"

"You'll see."

Sakura pulled up the silk napkin on the table impatiently, thinking about throwing it into his smug little face. She gasped when the napkin revealed an open black box. It had a pink diamond in the center and the band was white gold. A slip of paper came out.

_Last time, I hoped you would forgive me. _

_Now, I'm hoping that you'll marry me._

She stared at the ring in wonder, not knowing what to say. She turned toward Sasuke's smirking face, and then all thoughts abandoned her. She flung herself at him and kissed him hard and with fiery passion. She ignored all the cheers and wolf whistles around her, focusing on this special moment that she knew would never come again. Focusing on this very moment.

Just forgetting everything that had happened.

Forgetting all the heartbreaks and sorrows, all the trials and tribulations.

She might be ugly, she might not be able to take a joke, she might overreact a bit too much, but at least she understood one thing.

Although love has its heartbreaks and its pain, but no matter how she has suffered, no matter how close that she had come to utter hopelessness and despair, it was all worth it.

Everything was worth it.

**---------------------------.oOo.---------------------------**

**Author's Notes: **It was short. Very short. My oneshots are always very short. They're just like that. Live with it. NYA. Please review and tell me what you think. I know it's cliché, don't tell me. I am dying here…I would never like this ending myself. But most people do, therefore I wrote it even if made me GAG. I'm nice like that. This is moonlight haku, signing out of SasuSaku-tardnes once, and for all. Biya.

moonlight haku


End file.
